


A Sire's Call

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: My Sire, My Childe [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, mild violence  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #314 Subterfuge  
 **Chapter:** Part 1  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.  
 **A/N:** This is so very, very naughty of me! I already have a Spike/Xander story on the go but I found this poor neglected thing sitting about on my hard drive and well ... I expect it to be only two parts long (okay, okay, maybe three) so I'm not being too terribly naughty...am I?

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)   


 

 

Deciding he'd best make an appearance, he left his hiding place among the stacks of books and stepped into the light of the room.

“Angel,” Buffy greeted him with a smile.

He gave her a small smile in return. Willow's smile was a bit more restrained while Xander sat and glared in his direction. Angel suppressed a grin and looked away.

“Ah. Angel. Good,” Giles said as he came out of his office carrying an open book. “We seem to be struggling to come up with a reasonable solution to the problem at hand and I was hoping you would be able to help.”

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

“There appears to be a build up of mystical forces around the hellmouth causing it to become dangerously unstable.”

“Will it open?”

“Eventually, if something isn't done and quickly.”

Angel thought he already knew the answer to his next question but asked it anyway. “And if it does?”

Giles removed his glasses with a sigh. “It will release hell on earth. It will start here, in Sunnydale, and spread across the globe. The world as we know it would come to an end.”

“Guess we won't have to worry about that English assignment due at the end of the week,” Xander quipped, breaking the rising tension in the room.

Willow offered him a weak smile for his efforts.

Angel noted the open books on the table and surmised they had already been researching for some time before he'd arrived. “Do you know what caused it and what we can do to stop it?”

Buffy frowned and folded her arms across her chest. “Some uber creepy magical cult did some kind of ritual and I still don't see why I can't just go in there and do my thing. I am the slayer.”

“We've been over this Buffy,” Giles responded patiently. “You would never be able to get within fighting distance. No, I'm afraid we are going to need the assistance of a spell-caster.”

Willow perked up at the word spell. “What about me? I can do magic.”

Giles shook his head. “Willow we are talking about ancient, dangerous spells. Spells which require a caster of extreme skill and power.”

“But you know I've been practising,” Willow protested, “and I'm getting better all the time.”

“I understand you want to help but you're not ready for something of this magnitude.”

Xander looked up from his study of the table and turned in his seat to face the watcher. “What about that guy from Halloween? You knew him G-man. Couldn't he help?”

“Ethan Rayne and I'm afraid not. He is a chaos mage. Chaos magic would only make the situation even worse and I'm not entirely sure we could trust him. No it will need to be someone else.”

Angel was beginning to suspect Giles knew exactly who he wanted to call for help. “And you were you hoping I knew someone?”

“Well, frankly, yes. If my memory serves you know of one or two.”

Suspicions confirmed Angel wasn't sure how to feel. “I...if you're thinking of... I'm not so sure that's a good idea.”

“C'mon!” Xander complained. “We need some help here and you're not sure?”

Giles closed the book in his hand with a snap. “Xander please. Angel, I understand you might have some reservations but surely as their sire there are certain obligations and from what I've read they are reasonable.”

Angel felt like a snapping a few books himself. “Done your research have you Rupert?” Angel was pleased to see the slight flush of embarrassment on the watcher's cheeks. Served the man right for sneaking around.

“Yes. Well, you can hardly blame me now can you?”

“I suppose not,” Angel allowed.

“Does someone wanna fill in the rest of us who don't know what's going on?” Xander asked.

Angel kept his mouth closed and and his eyes on Giles. If the man wanted to involve _them_ then he could explain it himself. He would get no help from Angel.

After a strained moment or two, Giles cleared his throat. “According to the watcher diaries there is a vampire who has the powers of a seer and a mage but she is also rather unstable. She did however, sire a childe who gained a great deal of her talents.”

Xander's eyebrows rose in alarm. “And this is who you think can help us? A Vampire? Excuse me for being Mr Sceptical here but why is some vamp gonna help us?”

“And where does Angel fit into all this?” Buffy asked.

“They're family,” Angel replied softly. “I sired Drusilla who sired William and I raised them both as my own.”

“I'm still not seeing it,” Xander said with a shake of his head. “Why would they help us?”

“The bond between sires and childer can be quite strong,” Giles explained. “After turning, they arise with an automatic desire to please their sire. It can be a useful tool for training.”

Angel almost laughed aloud at such a simplistic explanation.“William can be difficult but I think even he would want to stop the hellmouth from opening.”

“You'll call them here then?” Giles asked “We need them as soon as possible.”

Angel nodded. “I better go then.”

 

~*~

 

Angel sat quietly on the floor, legs crossed with only a lone flickering candle for light. It had been some time since he had called for his childer. He could tell you where they were and if they were safe but he hadn't actively tried to make contact in a very long time. He cleared his mind and focused his thoughts on his childe. He waited patiently and the candle had burnt down significantly before he finally felt the chaotic thoughts of Drusilla. He smiled and probed further and brushed gently against the sleeping mind of William. He had missed these two with their playfulness and energy. Especially William.

He hadn't been entirely honest at the meeting earlier when he'd said Drusilla was William's sire. Dru had begun his turning but her addled mind was incapable of raising a childe. When Angelus had found them in the barn, he'd been ready to kill the poor unfortunate who had taken Dru's fancy. He'd quickly changed his mind when he got a look at those striking cheekbones and he looked into those drowsy blue eyes still filled with a fire even so close to the end. When Drusilla had begged him to finish the turning, he was more than happy to agree. He held the pliant body in his arms and obliterated Drusilla's mark with his own. He groaned as fresh blood splashed across his tongue and an odd mix of despair, determination and passion burst across his taste buds. He drank deep, listening carefully for the right moment. Sliding his fangs carefully from the flesh, he licked the punctures to capture a few last precious droplets before turning his fangs to his own wrist. Placing the bleeding wound to the slack lips he pulled the lean body in close. He smiled when two hands reached up to shakily hold his wrist in place. He allowed his soon to be childe to drink deep until he felt dizzy with the loss of blood. He was ready to pull his arm away when the hands let go on their own. He watched enthralled as the handsome face turned away from the wound and the last of his life slipped away with a sigh.

Angel started from his memories as he felt William stirring. He knew he had to act rapidly and sent as much of his desperate need along with the information as he could. He could feel a mixture of curiosity and annoyance at his touch. He didn't even try to prevent the smile which started forming. It had been far too long since he'd had any contact with his childer. A frown replaced the smile when the connection snapped closed like a door slamming shut and he was left sitting in his flat. Alone. Hopefully William would respond or Dru would be able to persuade him to answer their sire's call. Dru could be very persistent when she wanted something and William had always found it hard to deny her.

 

~*~

 

Angel spent the following days trying to sleep and the nights helping to make plans which he and the watcher knew to be worthless. It did pass the time and kept everyone occupied while they waited. Angel was in the library when he felt them. The tingle which told a vampire family was near.

 


	2. Part Two

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, mild violence  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #316 Dilapidated  
 **Chapter:** Part 2  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.  
 **A/N:** Think this one might turn out a little longer than I expected. I blame Angel and Spike – they kept wanting to chat the whole time!

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

After some hastily made, and probably quite lame excuses to the others, Angel hurried off into the night. He marvelled at how, even after all these years, he had felt the moment, the exact moment, his childer had arrived in Sunnydale. He sped across town to the new home he'd purchased the night after he'd sent his call. His apartment was in no way large enough for the three of them and he spent hours looking for something more suitable. And the whole time he'd spent looking at one dilapidated home after another, he doubted. He doubted but still clung ferociously to the small grain of hope that they would show. 

Oh, how he had missed his childer, especially his youngest. The companionship, the adventure, the love and even the frustration when William would question every detail of everything he was ever told. He had been so lonely all these years on his own, he wondered if maybe, just maybe, his reasons for calling them here were perhaps more selfish than he would like to admit. 

He rummaged in his jacket pocket for the keys as he mounted the stairs, relieved to finally be here. He hadn't wanted them to find him in the school library in the midst of a meeting surrounded by children and a watcher from the Council. He shook his head as he imagined William's scathing comments regarding his unlikely alliance with a slayer of all people.

He swung open the door but remained standing in the doorway, his skin tingling and itching with the nearness of family.

“'Gelus.” 

Angel shivered as those familiar tones washed over him. He turned to see his youngest childe standing in the meagre, weak light from the street lamps which managed to filter through the dense trees between the house and the road. Light blonde hair styled in gentle waves softened sharp cheekbones and electric blue eyes seemed to pierce straight to his soul. The almost feminine features were offset by a cocky stance brimming with confidence. Angel sighed and closed his eyes, feeling torn between the soul with its shame for the things he'd done and the demon with its want for this beautiful creature. And William was far more beautiful than Angel had remembered. He opened his eyes and looked around in the darkness over William's shoulder.

“William,” he acknowledged, proud when his voice didn't betray his inner turmoil. “Where's your sister? Did Dru come with you?”

William barked out a laugh. “You never change, do ya mate?” He reached into one of the deep pockets of the leather duster covering his lean frame and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. One was out of the pack and lit with practised ease. “Name's Spike remember?” Spike asked before shaking his head. “'Course you do, don'tcha? Just don't give a toss. And Dru's here. She'll be along in a bit. A pretty young thing took her fancy.”

Angel recalled the confused, unstable yet deadly vampire and felt a frisson of worry course through his body. “You left her alone?”

Spike calmly took a drag off his cigarette before waving it in the air between them. “Nothing to worry about. She's quite good at taking care of herself and she won't hurt anyone. Suppose you wouldn't know about that though would ya, seeing as you haven't been around for a while.”

Angel's worry quickly transformed into annoyance before he quickly tamped down on his temper. William, or Spike as he insisted on being called, would never put Drusilla in danger and he was right after all. He hadn't been around as a true sire should but getting angry at their first meeting wasn't going to help change things. “You're right,” Angel agreed, smiling at the look of surprise which flitted over Spike's face before he had a chance to hide it. “Why don't we go inside to wait for her then?” 

Angel retraced his steps to the door and waited patiently while Spike studied him through the cloud of cigarette smoke which hung in the air between them. Spike finally shrugged, pinched out his cigarette and entered the house, looking around with undisguised curiosity. Angel followed him inside and watched as Spike swaggered around, fingers lightly drifting over the few odds and ends Angel had managed to move from his small flat to make the place look more lived in. Spike stopped his circuit of the living room and lifted the book Angel had left on the small table next to the couch. 

Elegant fingers gently caressed the leather cover and carefully supported the spine as they leafed carefully through the pages, betraying the owner's love and respect of the written word. Spike gave Angel a smile which made his heart hurt. It had been far too long since that smile had been turned his way. 

“Still reading Hardy after all these years? You always were rather fond of him.”

Angel returned Spike's smile with one of his own and shrugged. “He always reminded me of you.”

Spike froze for a brief moment before carefully returning the book to its place on the table. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his coat that he wore like a shield and paced slowly over to the large fireplace. He studied the ashy remains of a long ago fire before sighing and turning to face Angel once more. “Thought you didn't like to be reminded of your past. Too painful, isn't that what you said?” 

Spike's voice was calm but Angel could detect the small note of hurt hiding beneath the words. “I was wrong,” Angel said, taking a step towards Spike before the younger vampire raised a hand to stop his movement. “Spike – no. _William_ , please, just listen to me,” Angel begged.

“I-”

“Daddy!” Drusilla shouted as she rushed into the room and straight into her sire's arms.

Angel looked at Spike over her shoulder. “Can we talk later?” 

Spike nodded and opened his arms to a bouncing Dru who hugged him as if she hadn't been with him just a few hours before.

Dru looked at Angel slyly before speaking. “I think Daddy wants more than a visit.”

Angel knew she was right even though he hadn't admitted it to himself yet. He would give almost anything to be able to be reunited with his family again. The problem was how to explain them to the others and how to make peace with himself, his soul. He wasn't even sure how he was going to get everyone to work together. 

Angel looked over at his childer as they snuggled happily together on the couch. Drusilla was detailing her adventures of the evening while Spike carefully removed the small twigs and leaves she had managed to get caught in her long, dark hair. It was amazing to see the transformation of his youngest child when he was caring for his sister. The hard outer shell would simply fall away revealing the soft inner core as he doted and pampered her shamelessly. This was the William he knew and still loved. The young man and soon to be fledge who had stolen his heart the moment those blue eyes had turned his way. 

What had he gotten himself into agreeing to call them here? How could he possibly be thinking about wanting them to stay?

Angel pushed the thoughts aside and nearly ran for the kitchen.

~*~

Buffy banged her fist harder and growled in frustration when her knock still went unanswered. She glanced over her shoulder before using her slayer strength to force the lock on the door. She winced at the noise and took another guilty look over her shoulder. Seeing no one around and telling herself she was only doing this because Angel might be hurt, and therefore unable to answer, she slipped inside.


	3. Part Three

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, mild violence  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #318 Appease  
 **Chapter:** Part 3  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.  
 **A/N:** This was meant to be a short bit of fiction with two, maybe three parts. Well, I'm on part three and it's not finished yet. My long-winded writer skills (I use this term loosely) seem to have struck yet again! The outline for the story is complete so we'll see where the characters take us in getting from A to B. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Buffy peered into the gloom of the darkened basement apartment searching for the usual occupant who appeared to be missing. 

“Angel?” she whispered, afraid to disturb the quiet as she carefully stepped around the shadowed shapes of the furniture. 

She frowned when her search proved fruitless and flicked on the light. No point in pretending she wasn't there when there was no one to find her anyway. She ran her fingers over the low table in front of the couch, puzzling over the tracks left in the fine layer of dust. Beginning to suspect something was definitely wrong, she turned to the kitchen and its small refrigerator. Opening the door revealed a great big nothing. No blood. Not even the bottled water Angel knew she preferred. 

Rushing to the bedroom, she flung open the closet door and stood looking at the emptiness for a long moment. Her steps to the chest of drawers in the corner were slow and measured as if she wasn't actually sure she wanted to arrive at her destination. 

But she did, finally, come to a stop before the deceptively innocent bit of furniture. Why was she hesitating? It was only a bit of wood and not even very well made at that. Something which could have been picked up at a charity shop or Ikea. She shook her head at her own foolishness, firmly grasped the drawer and tugged. She looked down into the empty depths as if it would miraculously tell her the whereabouts of her missing boyfriend.

She retraced her steps and took the time to really look around the small apartment. Now that she knew what to look for, the clues were easy to find and the answer simplistically obvious. The missing antique figurine which had once sat near the couch or the bookshelves sitting empty. They all pointed to one glaringly obvious conclusion. Angel had moved. Why hadn't he told her? What was going on? Buffy didn't know the answers to her questions but she did know she was going to find out. And if Angel didn't tell her then she would get Willow to do some kind of search on her computer. She was sure she would be able to get the girl to help. She was always so eager to please. 

She closed the apartment door, frowning down at the broken lock. With a shrug, she decided it wasn't her problem and besides, Angel had moved anyway. Oh! Her lips curved up in a small smile of discovery. Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. He knew she didn't like the dampness of his basement apartment. He could be so romantic. Buffy sighed happily, her good mood almost completely restored.

~*~

Angel led the way upstairs and along the hall pointing out the various rooms. Drusilla clapped her hands with glee when he opened the door to a pretty pink bedroom filled with frills and lace and even a small table complete with a china tea set with tiny blue flowers painted around the edges.

“Amazing what you can get on short notice with the promise of cash on delivery,” Angel said when Spike raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Spike snorted, nodded once and turned away from the sight of Dru snuggling in the canopied bed, Miss Edith clutched firmly in her arms. “Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight my Spike,” she called from her fluffy cocoon.

They both bid her goodnight and continued down the hall. Angel scrambled for something to say. Anything before they reached the next door and Spike disappeared inside. “I think Dru liked the room,” Angel finally offered, hopefully.

Spike merely grunted in the affirmative. Angel wanted to growl in frustration and he had to keep a tight hold on the large part of himself which simply wanted to take what he felt belonged to him. To grasp William and drag him along to his room, fling him upon the bed and claim the one thing he'd always regretted leaving behind all those years ago.

However, he was fully aware of how Spike would probably react to such handling. This wasn't the young fledgling who looked up to him with large, soft, blue eyes shining with emotion or even the stronger more seasoned vampire who still adored his sire. This was a more hardened version and Angel was uncharacteristically, totally unsure of himself. 

“William,” Angel began tentatively, before stopping when he noticed the glower sent his way. “Sorry. Spike-”

Spike stopped in the hallway before the closed door of the room next to Dru's. “This mine?”

“Spike, please, I was hoping we could talk.”

Spike sighed and rubbed tiredly at his forehead. Angel recognised the gesture as one William had used when he was not only tired but when he felt confused and uncertain. It sparked a small bit of hope that maybe he could get through to him after all. “My room is just across the hall,” Angel offered hopefully.

“Look, mate,” Spike said harshly before he looked up and studied Angel quietly for a moment before continuing in a much softer tone, “Angelus, not right now, okay?”

Angel slowly reached out a hand and placed it tentatively on Spike's shoulder. He squeezed briefly when he wasn't immediately rebuffed. “All right. We'll leave it for now then but we **will** talk later.”

Spike nodded and opened the door to his room. “Night, 'Gelus.” 

“William,” Angel said and smiled when Spike only shook his head and gave him a crooked grin before closing the door.

~*~

Spike stripped off dropping his clothes in a small pile beside the bed. He slipped between the sheets and stared tiredly up at the ceiling. It was rapidly nearing sunrise and he only wanted to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, his mind had a different agenda. Seeing his sire again had brought up all sorts of confusing feelings and desires he'd long thought buried by time.

He'd been so very young when Angelus left and it was something he hadn't understood and wasn't entirely sure he understood now. He remembered being a scared, young fledge and thinking he'd done something wrong to drive his sire away. Over the following months, he'd tried so very hard to be good. He recalled thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he could prove to Darla and the others how good he could be, it would bring his sire back. 

When it didn't happen, he despaired of ever finding him. And he did search. William had spent hours studying the musty, ancient, magical books which had been in the possession of the family for decades. Darla had been impressed with his sudden willingness to learn everything he could never realising William's true reasons. But unfortunately, every single time he came close, Angelus would slip away and he would lose track once more. 

When Angelus finally did return, his eyes were filled with anguish and despair. Every time William looked at his sire all he wanted to do was make all that pain go away but his sire consistently pushed him away. Turned his back and left William feeling alone and confused. 

Spike hadn't understood what was happening back then, not really. All he knew was that this creature to whom he had willingly given his heart, had left him. Bereft and alone without even saying goodbye. A small part of William hoped the regret for leaving his family was the cause of all the pain which emanated from the elder vampire like a physical thing. He should have known better than to hope.

But at least when his sire left him this time, he didn't slink off into the night like a thief. It hadn't helped though. Not one bit. William had thrown himself to his knees and begged his sire to stay. When Angelus merely shook his head sadly, William had cried brokenly and asked why, what had he done. He got no answer. Only a kiss and an admonishment to be good before his sire slipped out into the inky blackness. William knelt on the cold, hard floor for a very long time. The rays of sunshine coming through the window had crept slowly across the floor and were coming dangerously close to his resting place. He could feel the heat of them against the back of his hands which rested casually on his thighs. William had watched fascinated, as small wisps of smoke began to curl up into the air from his flesh. But he still didn't move. He welcomed the physical pain instead. Anything to blot out the terrible, longing ache inside.

That was how Drusilla had found him. Sitting directly in the path of the deadly sun. She had screeched loudly, and cried, and dragged his unresisting body across the floor. She'd helped him to his room and tucked him safely in his bed. She'd even fetched him some blood and fussed over him for hours until he promised to never do that again. Spike smiled slightly at the sad memory. He'd kept his promise to his princess and had never risked his unlife like that again. It didn't stop him from changing though. He'd put a wall around his heart. Kept it safe for all these years. But now? Not much scared Spike anymore but he felt real fear now. One soft look of affection from those soulful brown eyes and that carefully erected wall was already teetering precariously.

Spike sighed heavily once more and finally succumbed to sleep.


	4. Part Four

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, mild violence  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #324 Maelstrom  
 **Chapter:** Part 4  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.  
 **A/N:** This is dedicated to the lovely Spike' s JoJo. Wishing you a speedy recovery and I hope this helps to pass the time.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Angel followed his childer as they made their way through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. They were to meet with the watcher in order to discuss the recent threat to the hellmouth. Angel smiled as Drusilla playfully teased Spike by tickling his ribs or ruffling his hair before skipping out of reach when he tried to capture her in his arms. Angel strongly suspected Spike could have easily caught Dru if he really wanted to but chose instead to continue the game. A game they were both obviously enjoying as Spike's deeper baritone laugh joined Drusilla's giggles as she danced away from his grasping hands once more. 

Angel was grateful for the happy mood of both his childer. He'd been worried about telling them about the meeting with not only a watcher but a slayer as well. Surprisingly, instead of Spike flying into a rage, the younger vampire had laughed and then shook his head muttering something about silly sires that Angel couldn't quite make out. Angel had been so grateful to have avoided a fit of gargantuan proportions that he'd even decided to overlook the implied insult. Drusilla had sat quietly, perched delicately on the edge of the brown leather sofa which faced the large fireplace. She had appeared to be listening with a far away look in her eyes whilst rocking side to side and humming a haunting, barely audible tune. Angel hadn't been sure what to make of her reaction or the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the children who helped the slayer. Never entirely certain when it came to Drusilla's sometimes odd, rambling ways, he'd decided to ask William later, who had far more experience in dealing with his sister. 

Angel took the lead as they finally entered the deserted school grounds and slipped inside the building with his childer close behind. He had chosen to guide them through the hallways instead of taking his more habitual route which eventually led out into the dimly lit stacks on the upper floor. Angel thought it wise to announce their presence rather than taking the slayer's group by surprise. The last thing either party needed was for someone to be accidentally hurt or worse staked by an overeager slayer in the maelstrom of panic caused by their sudden, unexpected appearance.

Angel looked over his shoulder at the pair walking along hand in hand behind him when Drusilla's sweet voice added the words to her earlier tune, which now made a strange, creepy sort of sense.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic*_

As they reached the double doors leading to the library, Angel thought it might be best to ask Dru to stop her singing. He didn't think anyone inside that room would even remotely understand and he didn't want any mishaps. He stopped at the doorway but never got the chance to speak.

“Dru?” Spike said softly, trying to get her attention. “Hey, Pet, ya need to stop with the singin' now.” 

Drusilla stopped singing and looked at Spike with a small smile playing about her lips. “I can feel them. All twitch, twitch, twitch.”

“Yeah, I can feel them too,” Spike agreed, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders to help keep her focus, “so let's not make the nervous people inside with the pointy stakes even twitchier.”

“Oh no, we are far more clever than a simple watcher, aren't we?” 

“Of course we are but we still need to be careful and this is important to Angel.”

Drusilla looked over at Angel and smiled sweetly. “I'll be good,” she promised.

“Thank you Dru,” Angel said, relieved at her easy compliance.

“C'mon,” Spike said, sliding his hand down her arm from where it still rested on her shoulder. He firmly grasped her hand in his and nodded to Angel. “After you, Sire,” he said, making an expansive gesture with his free hand.

All heads swivelled in their direction as Angel pushed open the doors and preceded the other two vampires inside. Giles stood behind the counter organising books into differing piles, for research Angel assumed. It looked like Buffy had been pacing around the room, probably impatiently, awaiting their arrival. She stopped mid-stride and appeared confused as to whether to greet Angel as normal or stay protectively near her friends who were sat at the research table with their mouths agape and staring.

Dru giggled and leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in Spike's ear. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place and the tension ratcheted up a notch or two. Angel hoped it would merely blow over but groaned inside when he noticed the grin on Spike's face and the mischievous twinkle in his bright, blue eyes. 

“You're right Dru,” Spike agreed indulgently before curiously studying Xander, who squirmed in his seat under the sudden scrutiny. “He is a pretty little kitten.” Xander let out a very loud sigh of relief when Spike's gaze slid back to Dru. “But you made a promise to be good, remember?”

“Of course I do,” Drusilla scolded. “I wouldn't hurt him anyway silly. But you know that and should stop teasing me. It is you who don't behave.”

Spike's laughter seemed to break the spell on the occupants in the room and everyone started talking at the same time so that no one person could be heard over anyone else. 

“Quiet everyone! Please!” Giles demanded, coming out from behind the counter. “We do not have time for arguing amongst ourselves.”

“Wasn't arguing,” Spike grumbled.

“William,” Angel warned. Spike shrugged but kept quiet. 

Giles cleared his throat and carried on as if he hadn't noticed the exchange. “We are short on time so I suggest, after a quick introduction, that we begin making plans right away.”

“Yes,” Buffy suggested, stepping closer to Angel and glaring at the pretty Drusilla,” why don't you introduce us, Angel.” 

Angel glanced at Buffy in surprise. He knew that being in close proximity to three vampires must be slightly unnerving to the young slayer but even so, her vehemence seemed over the top. Unable and unwilling to start discussing whatever was bothering her in front of the others, Angel pretended not to notice anything was amiss and addressed the watcher instead. “I'm sure you already know who they are but for the others in the room who don't,” Angel said, pleased to see Giles flinch a little. “This is Buffy the slayer-” Angel glared at Spike who quickly choked off his fit of laughter. “And her watcher Giles. Over there are Willow and Xander,” he continued, indicating the two still seated at the table. "These are my childer Drusilla and William.”

“Spike,” William corrected. 

Angel sighed in frustration. “Sorry, Spike.”

Giles cleared his throat and opened the book he'd been holding in his hands “Using the description Buffy gave me of the demons she encountered last week, I have been able to ascertain their identity to be that of the Bralweng clan.”

“Bralweng,” Spike repeated, obviously upset by the name. Drusilla hissed and cowered closer to Angel, earning her a glower from Buffy and a nervous glance from Willow and Xander. 

Giles looked at the alarmed pair over his glasses. “I take it you've already heard of them?”

Spike nodded. “Ran into some o'them quite a while back when we were wandering Italy. Right nasty blokes. Me'n Dru barely got out of there in one piece.”

“We don't have time to find anyone else to help. Do you think you could handle them again?”

“Didn't so much handle as hit them as hard as I could and run,” Spike admitted, pacing between the door and the counter. “'Course I was a lot younger then and just learnin'.” Spike paused thoughtfully then seemed to steel himself. “Yeah, watcher, I can do it.”

“Good,” Giles replied. “Then it's time to start planning.”

 

*Lyrics by Brock Walsh taken in part from the Disney film _Hocus Pocus_. The rest of the song can be found by following the link below. I feel the song really suits Drusilla.

https://www.youtube.com/embed/gwff--ijAkA


	5. Part Five

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, mild violence  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #331 Wander  
 **Chapter:** Part 5  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the Hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the Scooby gang had anticipated.  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike' s Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :) 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

“Spike,” Dru singsonged, coming up behind the bowed, blonde head bent over one of the watcher's dusty books. “I'm hungry.” She slid her hands back and forth gently over his shoulders. “Can we go out now?”

Spike smiled and reached up to take one of her hands. “You're right it is late and I'm a bit peckish myself.” He looked around with a puzzled frown at the gasps which came from the humans in the room as he moved to stand next to Dru. He slid a protective arm around her waist when the slayer stood as well.

“I can't let you do that.”

“Do what?” he asked with a small snort of disbelief.

Buffy moved a few steps closer. “While you're in my town, there will be no killing.”

“Killing?” Dru echoed, turning confused eyes to Spike. “Is the slayer mentally challenged?”

Spike bit his lip to keep from laughing and eyed the red faced, fuming girl over Dru's shoulder. Angel placed a calming hand on Buffy's arm but she shook it off with a sound of annoyance. 

“Why is she so angry?” Drusilla asked, genuinely puzzled by the other girl's angry reaction. “I used the correct term this time, didn't I?”

Spike smiled indulgently down and soothed the small frown line between Dru's eyes with a gentle finger. “You haven't done anything wrong, love. The slayer doesn't understand about vampires and minions and all. The watcher types only teach them what they want them to know.”

“I know enough to be able to stake you and your little girlfriend,” Buffy sneered at Spike, obviously still angry.

Spike easily moved so Drusilla was behind him and grinned. “Bring it on,” he challenged, “would love to bring the tally up to three.”

“Spike. Buffy,” Angel said, trying to get their attention. Predictably, they both ignored him.

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she snatched a stake from between two books on the table. 

“Buffy,” Giles intervened, stepping in front of the enraged slayer. “Put the stake away.”

“But Giles-”

“Buffy, please. We need them,” he reminded her.

Buffy pouted and with a final glare in Spike's direction, she slammed the stake back on the table hard enough to make the books shake. Willow made a squeaky noise and Xander jumped in his seat but remained quiet. “Fine,” she said coldly, crossing her arms with a huff. “We need them but I won't have them killing in my town. They can drink bagged like Angel.”

Spike looked to his sire with his eyebrow raised in question. Angel shrugged and stepped closer so only Spike could hear. “I'll explain later.”

“Should prove interesting,” Spike replied just as quietly, deciding to play along for now. He would have plenty of time to find out what the hell was going on later. Of course, he already had his own suspicions. 

“They won't be killing anyone,” Angel said, turning to face the watcher and the slayer, who was still glowering unhappily.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oh right because vampires don't do that.”

“'M not some mindless minion,” Spike complained.

Giles stepped between them, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “I think we've done enough research for the evening and it's getting late. Buffy why don't you see Willow and Xander home and then do a patrol out near Restfield. There has been an increase in activity over the last few days.”

Buffy gathered her things and headed for the door with Willow and Xander trailing behind. She glared at Spike as she stormed by, twirling her stake.“Just make sure you stay out of my way.”

Spike quickly rifled through some simple spells before shaking his head and muttering, “not worth it.”

~*~

Spike played with his lighter, flicking the wheel and watching the flame spark to life before snapping the lid closed to extinguish the flame once more. If only he could get rid of that nasty slayer as easily. He sighed and flopped down on one of the wooden benches which lined the dirt pathway that meandered through the park. He crossed his legs at the ankles and blew a plume of cigarette smoke up at the stars while considering his next move. He knew someone was watching from the bushes nearby. Had been following him since he left the library. He had a feeling he knew who it was too. Might as well find out the why.

 

“Might as well come on out. I know yer there.” There was a startled gasp and a slight rustling of leaves. Spike smiled. “Well, c'mon then.” He watched as the boy noisily extracted himself from the bushes and neared the bench where Spike lounged casually. The head was down so the dark, shaggy locks hid his face and his feet dragged but he finally arrived and stopped, staring quietly at Spike's boots. “Xander, right?”

The boy's bright hazel eyes peeped out from under all that hair. “Yeah.”

“Have a seat Xander,” Spike said, patting the bench with his hand, his curiosity was piqued. He wondered why the boy, who knew exactly what was out here, would willingly wander the streets at night. “Cigarette?” Spike offered, holding out the pack.

Xander shook his head and let out a nervous, shaky laugh but Spike didn't smell any fear. “No thanks. I ah..I don't smoke.”

Spike shrugged and flicked his lighter on again, holding the flame to the end of the cigarette dangling from his lips. A quick snap and both the lighter and the pack were back in his pocket. “So, Xander, what has you wandering the streets at night instead of all tucked up in bed, safe 'n sound?”

“I told Buffy I could make my own way home. I was kinda hoping to find you.”

“Were ya now?” Spike asked catching Xander's eyes. 

Xander blushed and nodded but his gaze held. Spike grinned deciding he liked this boy. “Well,” he said spreading his arms wide, “you found me. What did ya want?”

“Could you...do you...” Xander trailed off looking pained.

“Spit it out before you hurt yerself.”

Xander took a deep, calming breath before turning sideways on the bench. “What you were saying back in the library about vampires and minions and the watchers? What did you mean?”

“What do you think I meant?”

“Even I can tell the vampires Buffy fights night after night are different from you and Angel and The Master. I thought Angel was different because of the soul but...” Xander trailed off waving his hands around vaguely.

“But now you're not so sure?”

“Yeah,” Xander agreed with a nod.

“You're right to question it. Why most slayers never do is a mystery. You must be the smart one of the group, yeah?”

“Me?” Xander squeaked before laughing and shaking his head. “No, not me.”

Spike cocked his head and studied the boy curiously, wondering why he thought so little of himself. “Why not? You're the one who figured it out and took the time to ask. Seem pretty smart to me.”

“If you say so,” Xander said in a tone which clearly meant he didn't really agree at all but wasn't going to argue the point.

“I do and I'm always right,” Spike insisted. He liked this strange, funny boy and decided to tell him the truth. “It's like this, pet, the slayer spends most of her time killing mindless minions and the ones she doesn't manage to dust go out and make more to keep her busy. When a true vampire meets a slayer, the outcome isn't so certain.”

“Have you met a slayer before?”

“A few,” Spike hedged carefully.

“You fought them and you killed them, didn't you?” Xander asked, his voice a hushed whisper and his eyes wide.

“Not gonna kill you Xander,” Spike reassured him.

“I know,” Xander agreed with a crooked little grin. “It's just kinda. I dunno. I've watched Buffy fight and she's good. Really good. And to think you've fought slayers and you're still undusty. I don't care what Buffy or Giles says about vampires. I know you won't hurt me.”

Spike leaned closer and sniffed at Xander's neck playfully. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far, pet.”

Xander sat back alarmed. “What!?”

Spike laughed. He hadn't been this amused in a long time. “Couldn't resist. You are so delicious, but no, I won't hurt you. So, why all the questions?”

Xander visibly deflated and Spike frowned to see it. “Jesse...he was my friend. Besides Willow, he was my best friend.”

“He get turned?”

Xander nodded. “I saw him after and he was the same. He was still my friend, still Jesse. Giles says it was just a shell and I... and I...”

Spike put a hand on Xander's shoulder and squeezed gently. “What happened?”

When Xander finally looked up there were tears in his eyes and his voice shook with emotion. “I didn't mean for it to happen. We were talking and I had a stake in my hand and everyone was pushing and shoving and the next thing I know he's dust at my feet. I killed my best friend. I killed Jesse.”

“No you didn't.”

“But-” Xander started to object. 

“How long was it between the time he disappeared and when you saw him again.”

“Dunno,” Xander shrugged. “A day or so.”

“Right,” Spike said with a curt nod. “Like I said. You didn't. Takes a lot longer than that for a childe to rise. Minions rise quick like and although some can retain a bit of the host's personality, it's just the demon using it to get their next meal.”

“So I didn't?”

“Nope. Whoever turned 'em did your friend in before you ever saw him again.” Spike waited a few minutes, while Xander digested this new knowledge. “You gonna be okay?”

Xander nodded and sniffled, running a sleeve under his nose. “Yeah. I miss Jesse but I feel better knowing the truth. Thanks.” 

Spike waved away his thanks. “Don't mention it.” 

They sat quietly, companionably, Spike smoking and both of them watching the fireflies dancing around the foliage. Spike looked over when he felt Xander's eyes on him. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Can you really do magic?”

“You wantin' me to bring your friend back?” 

Xander looked shocked by the question. “What? No!”

“Why not?” Spike asked.

“Whatever came back wouldn't really be my friend any more, would it? You can't have something happen to you like what happened to Jesse and not have it change you.”

Spike nodded, pleased by Xander's answer and knowing he was right and there was more to this boy than met the eye. “See. I knew you were smart. Here,” he said, taking a slim silver chain from around his wrist. “I want you to have this.” Xander held out his arm while Spike fastened the clasp. “It'll help keep you safe.” Spike stood. “C'mon. I'll walk ya home.”

“Thanks,” Xander said, standing and running his fingers back and forth over the small links. “Spike?”

“Yeah, pet?”

“Do you think we could, maybe, talk again sometime.”

“I'd like that.”

~*~

Spike walked through the front door, whistling and tossing his lighter up in the air before easily catching it again when it came tumbling back down. 

“Where have you been?”

Spike looked up at a glowering Angel standing near the couch. “And hello to you too, Sire.”

Angel pursed his lips in annoyance. “I asked you a question William.”

“What the hell has gotten you all worked up? Wasn't doin' anything.” 

“No?” Angel asked, coming closer. “Then answer the question. Where have you been? And why do you smell like the slayer's boy? You have his stink all over you.”

“Is that it then?” Spike asked, laughing. “You're jealous? Why Sire, I didn't know you still cared?”

Angel folded his arms. “I don't. I just don't want you hurting the boy.”

“Fine,” Spike snapped back. “Was hungry. Gotta eat don't I? And speaking of...what the hell is going on with the slayer. Why does she think you drink that bagged shite?” Spike smiled pleased at the look of discomfort on Angel's face. 

“It makes things...easier.”

“Easier? Are you serious? Catering to a slayer, working with her watcher. Christ what's happened to you Angelus?”

“William,” Angel growled. “I'm still your Sire.”

“Then act like it!” Spike shouted before disappearing up the stairs in a swirl of black leather and leaving Angel standing dumbfounded and wondering what the hell just happened.


	6. Part Six

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:**[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #334 Bittersweet  
 **Chapter:** Part 6  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel call his childer to the hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles or the Scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike's Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

 

Giles looked up and smiled fondly as Buffy swept into the room followed by Willow and Xander, all chattering happily. 

“Hey Giles,” Buffy greeted her watcher as she hopped up on the edge of the large table in the centre of the room. “How goes the research?”

“I've had quite a productive day actually. Spike and I spent most of the afternoon researching the required spells to reseal the hellmouth.”

Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. “That vampire was here?”

Giles sighed, shook his head and removed his glasses. “Buffy, while I do appreciate your concern, it is entirely misplaced. I was never in any danger. Besides, I found his company to be surprisingly diverting.”

“But a vampire Mr Giles?” Willow asked, her nose wrinkled in confusion. “I mean, you can always talk to us.”

Giles smiled kindly at the offer. “As tempting as that sounds, Willow, I doubt any of you would care to discuss ancient literature or even be able to follow some of the complexities contained within some of the more obscure titles. Not to mention the difficulty in some of the spells we were contemplating.” 

“I always enjoy talking about magic,” Willow pouted.

“I know you do, and we shall resume your rudimentary lessons once this is over. Right now, however, these spells are simply beyond your meagre skills.”

“He's still a vampire Giles. You know, one of the **bad** guys?" Buffy lectured the older man, complete with air quotes around the word 'bad'. 

“I'm well aware of that fact, Buffy. But if you recall, they are here to help and Spike proved to be extremely helpful this afternoon. There is nothing more which needs to be done here so why don't you take the time to complete your school studies before patrolling this evening?” Giles suggested, slipping his glasses back on and returning to his book.

Buffy scowled and glanced over at Willow, who wore a matching scowl of displeasure. “Where is Mr Wonderful anyway?” 

“Hmm?” Giles queried, distractedly. “Oh. He's gone back to Angel's to consult some of his texts and to prepare. Now I suggest you all do the same.”

The girls frowned unhappily at being dismissed but filed out of the library with Xander trailing along behind with a thoughtful expression on his face.

~*~

The trio of friends chatted as they ambled along the quiet road, heading in the direction of home.

“I still don't like all this working with vampires stuff,” Buffy commented. “I don't trust them.”

“Who? Angel?” Xander asked with a grin which quickly disappeared under Buffy's chilling glare. “Sorry.”

“I don't like that Dru hanging around Angel.”

“I'm not sure Spike is very trustworthy either,” Willow added. “I mean, should he be hanging around with your watcher while you're not there? He could do, well. Anything!”

Xander shook his head. “He's not so bad. I think we can trust him.”

Willow's hair flew out in an arc when she turned to stare at her friend with wide, shocked eyes. “Xander!?”

“What?” Xander asked, flinging his hands up in confusion. “He's not.”

Willow's eyes narrowed, her hands curled into fists which came to rest on her hips and her foot started tapping. “And how do you know that mister?”

Xander looked between the stern gazes of both girls and gulped audibly. “I, uh, I may have run into him the other night.”

Buffy stepped up to confront him this time. “And you didn't tell us?” 

Xander stepped back with his hands raised in surrender. “Hey, take it easy. It's not like he hurt me or anything. In fact, he made sure I got back home all safe and sound.”

“Still, I'm not sure it's a good idea Xan. You hanging around with a member of the fang gang.”

“Enough of the backseat mothering,” Xander retorted irritably, tired of the cross examination of his life. “I'm fine.”

“Xander!” Willow yelled, shocked. “We're only worried about you.”

Willow pouted with tears pooled in her eyes and Xander softened his tone. “I understand that Wills, but you two have got this all wrong. I don't know what the problem is but I do know it's your problem and you need to sort it. I'm going home. I'll see ya tomorrow.”

Willow nibbled on her lower lip as she watched her childhood friend walk off. 

“Don't worry,” Buffy said, slipping a supporting arm of comfort around Willow's shoulders and steering them in the direction of her house. “I've got a plan.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“How much you wanna bet that Xander is gonna head over to see his brand new friend?” Buffy asked, nodding when she saw Willow's eyes light up in understanding. “Yep and when he does, I'll be right behind him.”

“But what good will that do?”

“They're staying with Angel aren't they? About time my boyfriend and I had a long chat about his family.”

~*~

Angel returned from the kitchen balancing two large mugs in his hands. He carefully made his way over to the blonde, who'd had his nose buried in one book after another since returning a few hours earlier.

“Here,” Angel said, holding out one of the mugs. “Thought you might be hungry,”

Spike reached out, barely taking the time to glance up from his book, and took the mug from Angel's hand. “Thanks.” He sipped the blood absent-mindedly while Angel retreated to a large wing back chair nearer the large fireplace. Spike closed his book and looked up at Angel with a scowl. “I'm not changing me feeding habits,” he stated.

Angel smiled. “Not expecting you to.”

Spike cocked his head in puzzlement. “Why does the slayer and her little group seem to think Dru'n I will be out decimating the local population?”

“You know how it is with slayers. They mostly encounter mindless minions and those are mostly newborns still experiencing the bloodlust.”

“I figured that but why do they think a master vampire like you has to drink your meals from a bag?”

Angel squirmed, grateful he'd decided to give Spike some of his human stash rather than some of the animal blood. This was going to be difficult enough without adding another obstacle to the conversation. “It seemed easier than trying to explain how a master feeds. Not something I wanted the Watchers' Council knowing about either.”

Spike nodded. “I get that. Don't particularly want those wankers having any more information than they do already. Can't believe the ignorant bastards think a master vampire has to kill to survive. We have far more control than that. What I don't understand is why you have to explain yerself at all. You're a master or at least you used to be.”

A low growl escaped Angel's throat at the insult and Spike smiled at the sound. Angel rose from his chair and stalked across the room to glower down at his childe. “I'm still a master and I'm still your sire. You **will** show me the proper respect William.”

Spike set his book and mug aside before standing himself. “I'll be happy to _Sire_ when you remember who you truly are. Nothing wrong with helping those do-gooders if you want. After all, I like this world as much as the next vamp, but I draw the line at pretending to be something I'm not.”

Angel stepped back and merely watched as Spike walked out of the room, shocked at those words. He **was** pretending. Had been since he first approached Buffy. Hell, he'd even hid the fact he was a vampire from her for months. He heard the front door close and he sat with a thump like a puppet with its strings cut. He considered Spike's words and wondered if this was it. Was this the key to getting his chide back?

~*~

“Xander,” Spike greeted the boy as he came down the steps and stepped into the sheltered yard, whose trees provided a natural screen from the street beyond. 

“Spike,” Xander replied with a big grin.

Spike stilled and peered suspiciously at the trees over Xander's left shoulder. Xander frowned and looked back. “Is everything okay?”

Spike turned his attention back to the nervous boy. “'S fine. We got some company is all.”

“Company...” Xander began, but trailed off when a small figure appeared out of the shadows. “Buffy.”

“Hi Xan. You okay?”

“Buff,” Xander said, clearly embarrassed. “I told you I was fine. He's not gonna hurt me.”

“I know. I only wanted to make sure. You know how Willow worries.” Buffy smiled when Xander winced. She knew he had a soft spot for the other girl and didn't even feel a twinge of guilt at using that knowledge to her advantage. She turned a glare Spike's way. “I wanted to see Angel anyway.”

Spike snorted, knowing Angel hadn't told the slayer his new address. “Not sure he wants to see you.”

“I know he does. He would always want to see me.”

“Oh, spare me, you know nothing little girl. You are nothing but a child who thinks her beloved Angel is her soul mate.”

Buffy stumbled back a step in confusion.“But I-I do love him and we are meant to be together.” Her small hands balled into fists and she took a step forward. “You don't know anything about us! How could you? You're nothing but a killer!”

Spike only laughed at her tirade. “You're right, I am a killer, but I'm so much more and so is Angelus. He can't be with you. This isn't some romantic school girl novel about star crossed lovers. This is life and feelings and it's messy and bloody. Bottom line is, pet, he's a vampire and you're a slayer. You think you love him but you don't. You're in love with an ideal and it's killing him trying to live up to that. If you can't love all of him, demon included, then you need to let him go. He doesn't belong with you.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Buffy demanded angrily. “What right do you have to tell me what to do?”

“He's my sire,” Spike responded, simply.

Buffy's head snapped back as if she'd been slapped. “What?! You liar!”

Spike laughed again and shook his head. “You really don't have a clue do you little girl?”

“I'm going to enjoy watching you turn to dust,” she growled.

“Buffy,” Xander said, interrupting the argument. “I really think we should go now.”

Realising Angel might be upset if she actually staked the little bastard, Buffy backed off, allowing Xander to drag her away. “Sorry Xan. He's just so, so...” She threw her hands up in frustration. 

Xander shrugged and grinned. “He grows on you?”

Buffy returned his grin with a sly smile of her own. “Like a fungus.”

“I'm gonna say goodnight then head home.” Buffy opened her mouth, closed it without saying anything and nodded. Xander watched as she melded back into the shadows once more. He turned back to the vampire who was still standing a few feet away. “Spike, I'm sorry.”

“'S'okay Xan. No real harm done.”

Xander danced from foot to foot, studying the dirt and leaves. “I better go.”

Spike smiled. “Calm down. You can come back whenever you want.”

Xander looked up. “Really?”

“Said so, didn't I? Now get. I gotta get back inside.”

“Night Spike,” Xander said heading down the driveway toward the street. 

Spike watched him go and when Xander reached the bend in the drive and stopped to wave, Spike even waved back. Neither of them noticed the small blonde watching them from the safety of the trees.

~*~

Angel's head rose from its contemplation of the large Persian rug when he heard the front door opening and closing. His heated eyes watched as Spike sauntered back into the room. Angel had thought long and hard about what he wanted and he'd come to the astonishing realisation that he could have it all. He'd always assumed that staying with his family was wrong but now he realised the foolishness of his assumptions. Oh, Darla and The Master were both bloodthirsty and cruel but his Dru and William were different. Not all vampires were out for world domination and power. Most simply wanted to get by in this world like anyone else. 

It had been incredibly easy to make a decision. He wanted his family back. He wanted William back. And it was time to take what he wanted. He rose from his chair and snaked out an arm lightening quick, grasping the younger vampire and pulling him up against his chest. It was time to act like the sire William had been asking for, yearning for and he crushed the younger vampire to his chest with a growl. Shocked blue eyes looked up and Spike's lips parted slightly to let out a small gasp of surprise. Angel licked his own lips and smiled. 

Spike squirmed to get loose. “Let me go, you bloody great oaf.”

“Be still William. Be still,” Angel ordered, his voice slipping back to his familiar accent of old.

Angel ghosted his lips over William's, nuzzled the pale, soft skin of his neck before returning to the plump, pink lips once more. Angel allowed all his pent up need and want to break free and tried to show William how much he still loved him. William remained stiff and unresponsive until finally, blissfully, Angel felt him surrender, melting into his sire's strong arms and allowing himself to be swept away by his own emotions. 

Angel loosened his hold and Spike suddenly pushed him away. “What the fuck Angel?”

“William, please,” Angel begged, following William across the room.

“No!” Spike shouted, holding up a hand in defence. “No, I can't do this. Not again.” Spike blinked back tears and ran for his room.

“William,” Angel whispered softly, sadly, “stop running from me.”

Drusilla approached from the shadows where she had been lurking and slipped her arms around her sire in a comforting embrace. “You're kisses taste bittersweet to him now, my Angel. He wants to give in but he fights his love for you.”

Angel held her, accepting the offered comfort. “Why Dru? Why?”

Drusilla pulled back and looked up into her sire's hurt, puzzled eyes. “My Spike's heart is large but it has been wounded deep. I tried to mend it with ribbons and lace but it didn't work. The lace has come undone and the ribbons are slipping free. Please don't hurt him any more.”

“I don't want to hurt him Dru.”

“I know,” Dru replied, her eyes losing focus for a moment. She smiled her gentle, knowing smile. “It will all work out. You'll see....come Miss Edith,” she said, turning from his embrace, “it is time for your nap.”

Angel watched as Dru ascended the stairs, neither noticing the other person who had been watching through the window.


	7. Part Seven

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #335 Perfume  
 **Chapter:** Part 7  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his chider to the hellmouth but the results are not exactly what Giles and the scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike's Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Buffy made her way carefully through the trees, her shock at what she had seen slowly turning to anger. How could Angel do this to her? They were soul mates, meant to be together forever. Her feet snapped branches as her ire made her more careless and the sound echoed through the crisp night air.

As she reached the deserted street, she suddenly stopped. 

Spike must have cast a spell. That had to be the reason. She'd known all along that he couldn't be trusted and now she had the proof. She started walking again and her speed increased as she raced across town. It wasn't until she was standing outside of Willow's house that she considered the time and realised it was far too late to knock at the front door. She quietly made her way around the side of the house and peered up at the window to Willow's bedroom. She smiled when she saw the light was still on. Bending she picked up a small, smooth, round stone and gently tossed it against the glass. 

Willow's concerned face appeared a moment later and she opened the window to peer down at her friend. “Buffy,” she hissed, “what are you doing here?”

“Can I come up? We need to talk.” When Willow hesitated she added, “It's important.”

Willow nodded. “Okay. I'll open the door.” The young witch met her friend at the doors which led out on to the small veranda. Buffy nimbly climbed the tree outside and made the small jump from one to the other with ease. Once they were both safely inside and seated on the bed, Willow turned to her friend. 

“What's wrong? Is it Xander? Is he all right? Did you-”

Buffy put up a hand to stop Willow's seemingly never ending questions. “Calm down. I didn't mean to frighten you. Xander's fine...for now.”

Willow's eyes widened and she twisted the blanket around and around in her hands. “What do you mean, for now?”

“Well. I was right. After Xander left, he did exactly what I thought he'd do.”

“He went to see Spike?” Willow guessed, her agitation increasing.

Buffy nodded. “Xander's fine but I think something is going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“I followed Xan like I said I would, you know, to make sure he was okay,” Buffy explained. “Good thing I did too because this Spike is up to no good. I confronted him and he tried to claim that Angel was his sire.”

“But Angel said Drusilla was Spike's sire.”

“Exactly! So we know he's a liar and that's not all. He's done something to Angel too. Angel is acting all wiggy. It's like Spike has put a spell on him or something. He can't be trusted Willow. Spike is evil and we need to do something.”

“I dunno Buffy," Willow replied, doubtfully. “Mr Giles seems to think he's trustworthy.”

Buffy leaned closer to the other girl. “Willow think of Xander. How would you feel if Spike does something to him and we just let it happen?”

Willow grabbed Buffy's hands tightly. “Oh! Oh no! Do you think he might try to put a spell on Xander? O-or worse?”

Buffy nodded again. “We've got to stop him.”

“But how? He's a vampire and according to Mr Giles he can do some pretty powerful spells.”

“Yeah but you remember what he said about these uber bad guys? Even Spike's afraid of them.”

“I don't understand.”

“What do you think would happen if Spike got distracted and maybe a little bit sloppy at the wrong time? From what Giles says, he'll be casting some pretty dangerous spells and that's gotta take some power.”

Willow looked at her friend with growing understanding. “So when he's weak if he made a mistake and one of the Bralweng slipped through.” Buffy smiled in triumph but Willow still looked worried. “I dunno Buffy. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?”

Buffy slipped a supportive arm around her friend, not even feeling the slightest twinge of guilt for using her or Xander this way. “Think of Xander. Besides, I'm the slayer and I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do. And a vampire running around with that much power is not of the good.”

“No I suppose you're right. Yeah, okay,” Willow agreed. “I'll help.”

~*~

Spike slammed the door to his room and flung himself down on the bed so hard he nearly bounced off again. He growled in frustration at his own weakness and let his anger blot out his need and pain. Pushing himself up, three angry strides propelled him purposefully across the room to the chest of drawers against the far wall. The objects littering the top sparkled in the light, igniting his anger further. Lifting one of the small glass vials, he turned and flung it across the room, grinning as it shattered against the wall with a satisfying sound and leaving a small trail of liquid to run down the wall and puddle on the floor. 

“Stupid Sire!” he shouted angrily, tears hot behind his eyes and threatening to fall.

Turning back to the dresser, Spike grasped one vial after another and flung them across the room until his arm ached and there was a rainbow of glass littering the floor and the perfume of their spilled contents permeated the room. 

Spike's shoulders sagged in defeat and he flopped in a boneless sprawl across the bed to stare sightlessly up at the ceiling. He knew coming here would be a mistake and still couldn't say for certain why he'd answered his sire's call in the first place. He couldn't even blame this on Dru. She hadn't pushed him to come, he'd made that stupid decision all on his own. He'd foolishly thought any and all feelings for his sire, other than a grudging tolerance, had been consigned to the past. All that had changed the moment Angel's lips brushed up against his and he'd swooned like some silly young thing. 

Spike couldn't believe how stupid he'd been allowing his defences to drop like that. He knew once they'd managed to reseal the hellmouth and the danger was over his sire would send him and Dru packing. His sire didn't like reminders of his sordid past. Spike snorted. He supposed if he could be considered anything, sordid would definitely be on the list.

Spike sniffed and his nose wrinkled in distaste. His room smelt like a mixture of a brothel and a well used barn. At least he wasn't on the verge of embarrassing himself by crying worthless tears over a sire who no longer cared for his childer. Shaking his head Spike went off in search of something to banish the smell from his room.

~*~

Angel listened to the distant sound of breaking glass and heaved a sigh of frustration. Was there any point in even trying to talk to his childe? Dru had said it would all work out, and he normally trusted her intuition, but he didn't see how this could possibly work out at all. 

He'd tried to step back and not push William into anything but then the annoying childe complained he wasn't acting like a sire. Then when he did, finally, let his baser instincts to the fore, he got pushed aside while William ran. And judging from the sounds coming from the room upstairs, Angel would guess that the young vampire was currently having a spectacular temper tantrum. Wonderful. Angel growled in frustration, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. William might be content to shatter all the breakables in his room but right now Angel wanted nothing more than to let all his frustrations out on whatever was unlucky enough to cross his path.

~*~

Angel yawned while listening to Giles drone on and on about each detail written down in one book after another about the Bralweng. Looking around he noticed he wasn't the only one who'd not slept well. Other then Xander and Drusilla, it looked like everyone else had barely gotten any sleep at all. Spike yawned and had the misfortune to be doing it when Giles was looking directly at him. The watcher was not pleased. 

“Really Spike,” Giles said, slipping off his glasses. “I would think you, of all people, would understand the importance of having all the knowledge we can before facing the Bralweng.”

“Sorry,” Spike mumbled. Xander, having caught Spike's eye, gave him a grin and a wink.

Angel was surprised to see Spike grin back and stomped on the urge to growl at the young human. He refused to be jealous of Spike. Spike had made his feelings about Angel perfectly clear and Angel was done chasing his youngest childe around. If William decided he wanted his sire back then **he** would have to do the chasing for a change. Spike was right about one thing. Angel was a master vampire and it was time to act like one. Pointedly ignoring Spike and Xander grinning at each other like the idiots they were, Angel turned his attention back to what Giles was saying.

“I think the best approach would be a double pronged attack. Buffy and Angel will distract the Bralweng while Spike performs the necessary spell to reseal the hellmouth. Drusilla, Willow, Xander and myself will remain near the entrance to the cavern to ensure none of the Bralweng escape or sneak inside while the others are occupied.” Giles paused and looked around the room while everyone nodded their assent. “Excellent. Then we will meet here tomorrow night at midnight. Everyone try to get some rest until then.”

As the others headed for the door, Buffy sidled over next to Willow. “Will you be ready.” Willow glanced around the room through her curtain of hair nervously before nodding slightly. “Good. Don't worry. We're doing the right thing.”

“I hope so,” Willow whispered back. “I hope so.”


	8. Part Eight

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Taming the Muse #336 Stranded  
 **Chapter:** Part 8  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the hellmouth but the results are not what Giles and the scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike's Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :) I hope this part doesn't confuse anyone as fight scenes are not my forte and I struggled horribly. Forgive me?

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Angel winced at the noise the human members of their party were making as they made their way down the stairs. He sighed when someone stumbled, yet again, but kept quiet as he knew there was really no point in mentioning it. They would be noisy regardless of any admonishments from him. Willow and Xander didn't mean any harm but they were young and human and that inevitably meant they were noisy. He had expected more from the slayer though, and frowned in disappointment at her surprising lack of training. 

He shook his head and turned yet another corner in the seemingly endless maze of corridors beneath Sunnydale High School. The group finally reached a small, dimly lit room with a crudely cut hole in the middle of the floor. A ladder led down but the inky blackness hid all clues as to what else was lurking in the depths. 

Deciding caution was preferable to going in blindly Angel beckoned William and Giles to his side. “I think it would be a good idea to have some light so we can see what's down there.”

Giles nodded. “Agreed but I think it might be best if we didn't use torches. Their harsh lighting can easily be seen and easily lost when dropped. A simple spell to conjure some ambient light would be preferable.”

Angel didn't bother mentioning the need for stealth was probably a moot point by now.

“I know just the spell we need,” Spike said.

“Are you sure?” Giles asked. “It will take concentration and power to reseal the hellmouth.”

“Said I knew the spell we needed, didn't say I was gonna cast it.” Spike turned to where the others were standing. “Oi, Red, c'mere.”

Willow's eyes went round and a flush suffused her skin making it almost as red as her hair. She made her way carefully over and stood between Giles and Spike, bouncing with a combination of nervousness and excitement. “You want me to do it? Are you sure? I don't even know the spell.”

“Calm down,” Spike soothed, “it's easy enough. I'll show you what to do.” 

Angel watched fondly as William patiently instructed Willow, who soon had a glowing sphere bouncing around in the air. She smiled with delight and pride at her accomplishment. “I did it.”

“That you did,” Spike agreed with a grin. “Now all you need to do is show it where to go. Just use your hands like this.” His hands made a sweeping motion through the air and down towards the darkness of the hole. 

Willow watched for a moment and then copied his gestures, smiling when the sphere steadily moved down and then hovered below them. 

“Way to go witchy woman,” Xander said peering down at what they could now see was a dimly lit tunnel carved from the rock. 

Angel stepped forward. “Better let me go first. We can see now but we still don't know what's down there.”

Xander gladly stepped aside. “Be my guest.”

“I'll go next,” Buffy said pushing her way through the others. Xander shrugged and moved out of her way.

Angel kept watch while the others descended to join him in the tunnel. There was only one direction they could go so Willow pushed the glowing sphere forward with a wave of her hand. They followed along carefully, everyone listening for any signs of the Bralweng. The passage gradually began to become larger and Angel could hear noises coming from around the corner just ahead of them. He signalled for the group to stop while he edged stealthily forward.

Peering around the bend revealed a fairly large cavern with the opening to the hellmouth in the middle and the Bralweng clan nearby. The hellmouth was a red slash across the floor which throbbed with an evil, malevolent power while a misty vapour curled around its rough hewn edges. The clan's casual attitude made it clear that, despite the noise, their approach had gone unnoticed. Angel crept back to the others. 

“This is it,” Angel whispered. “The clan is inside. It looks to be a smaller one of only six.” He motioned his childer closer. “Dru are you ready?”

She smiled and nodded. “The stars will come to put a sparkle in their eyes and confuse their minds. Their magic will be weak.”

“Everybody ready?” Giles asked in a hushed whisper, looking around for their nods of assent. “Willow, Spike, dim the light, please. We don't want to give ourselves away too soon.” Spike bent over to whisper instructions in Willow's ear and soon the light was barely discernible. Giles nodded to Angel. 

“Go ahead Dru.”

The vampire closed her eyes and spoke unintelligible words in hushed tones as her hands weaved an intricate pattern in the air. Lines of strain showed around her eyes and Spike slipped a supporting arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and smiled. “It's done.”

“Good girl,” Spike said quietly, giving her a squeeze with the arm still wrapped around her waist. 

Buffy stepped up next to Angel. “Our turn.” 

Angel tensed his muscles, ready to spring into action and noted Buffy doing the same. 

“Go!” She shouted and hurtled around the corner with Angel on her heels. The others held back near the tunnel opening, guarding their escape route should it be needed.

The Bralweng turned in shocked surprise and a small group of three immediately broke away and began to chant. Their frustrated growls soon showed Drusilla's spell had been effective and they joined the others in hand to hand combat. Angel was using a large sword to keep the demons occupied while avoiding their sharp claws. Buffy had decided on a long staff and was wielding it with bone jarring accuracy. 

Spike slipped his arm from around Dru and turned her to face him. “You be careful.” He looked at Xander standing just behind her. “You be careful too, Xan. I've gotten used to havin' you around.”

Xander smiled and nodded. “You too, fangface.”

“Give the signal when the hellmouth is safe,” Giles reminded Spike. 

Spike nodded and then turned to head further into the large cavern, weaving his way among the combatants to get near the opening to the hellmouth which seemed to be throbbing faster and stronger as if feeding from the violence going on around it. Spike made it safely to the side of the opening nearest the tunnel and knelt on the rocky ground. He set a small bowl on the uneven ground, uncorked a small vial and poured the contents into the bowl while chanting a plea to his chosen god. He sprinkled two small packets of coloured powder over the surface of the now steaming liquid, then waved his hands through the thickening vapour. 

One of the Bralweng, well attuned to magic, noticed what Spike was doing. It growled in anger, moving swiftly in Spike's direction. Angel spotted the movement and quickly thrust his sword forward and down so it pierced the tough hide and slid deep inside. The creature flailed briefly before toppling to the ground. Angel placed his foot against the body and pulled his sword free with both hands. He spun and placed himself between the Bralweng and his childe. 

 

Buffy swung her staff in an arc and dared a peak at the blonde kneeling by the hellmouth. She gasped at the sight of the vampire. Energy crackled around his body, whipping his hair around his face and setting his curls free. His eyes glowed with fire and power and Buffy hated him and thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen all at the same time. She scowled in irritation and turned back to the fight hitting out at the large demons with powerful swings of anger while stealing the occasional glance over her shoulder to check Spike's progress. 

Spike trembled and made a final heaving push with all the power he had left and prayed it would be enough. He watched the opening carefully and felt the throbbing malevolence seep away to be replaced by a cold vacuum of nothingness. Spike raised a hand high above his head and waved before sagging forward over his knees in exhaustion.

“Is that it?” Xander asked excitedly.

It is indeed,” Giles confirmed. “Stand at the ready in case we are needed. I doubt the Bralweng will take kindly to our interference.”

Buffy also noticed the blonde vampire giving the signal and gave Willow a signal of her own. She sneered and skipped to one side, allowing one of the demons she'd been keeping occupied to slip by her. 

Willow bit her lip and cast a simple obstruction spell to obscure the view nearest the hellmouth, adding to the confusion and allowing the Bralweng to get ever closer to its intended target. Spike looked up from his slump just in time to see the demon lunge in his direction. Thinking quickly he tried to roll out of the way but felt a line of fire along his side as the creature's claws tore at his flesh.

Drusilla shrieked as she saw the demon attack. “NO! Spike!”

Angel, hearing the sound, turned to look and his chest clenched in fear. He knew there was no way he could make it across the cavern in time to stop the Bralweng from tearing apart his weakened childe. Refusing to give up, Angel allowed his frustration and rage to fuel his fight with his own opponent and dispatched him fairly quickly. Unfortunately another immediately took its place. Angel swung his sword, growling in frustration and looked around for Buffy. He was almost shocked into stillness by the malicious look in her eyes as she watched Spike fight vainly for his life. 

Angel leapt back from the claws of the demon intent on trying to disembowel him and he shoved it firmly in Buffy's direction. His grin of pleasure when he heard her squeak of distress was quickly dispelled when he heard his childe cry out in pain. 

He looked around in frustration cursing all the demons between himself and his childe as his rage seared hot through his veins. He shoved another demon in Buffy's direction, ignoring her cry for help. He turned his back to her, leaving her stranded to fend for herself just as she had abandoned Spike to fight on his own. Angel again attempted to force his way to his childe before it was too late. The fire of his anger was quickly doused by the icy cold of his fear as the Bralweng reared back to deal the killing blow to his beloved childe. His roar of fury and fright echoed around the cavern.

Suddenly out of the darkness another figure entered the fight, flinging itself headlong onto the back of the Bralweng about to end his sweet William's life. He heard Drusilla shout in the background “Sam. Oh Sam hurry.”

Giles placed a restraining hand to hold Xander back from rushing to their aid. Xander struggled and squirmed until Dru placed a hand upon his arm. “Hush little kitten. My Sam will protect our Spike until Daddy can help.”

Xander relented but eyed the fight and Willow warily. He saw what his friends had done and he stepped closer to the dark haired vampire, somehow feeling safer with her. He bit his lip and willed this Sam and Angel to hurry. 

Sam used his momentum to send the Bralweng headlong into the fissure along the floor just as Angel finally dispatched the last of the demons standing between him and his injured childe. Angel dropped to his knees, taking in William's still, ashen features. He placed a gentle, careful hand lightly against one cheek and sighed in relief when Spike's eyes fluttered open.

“Sire,” Spike croaked weakly.

“Shh, childe. I'm here,” Angel crooned softly. “We'll get you home and fixed up in no time.” Angel scooped the injured Spike up in his arms, cradling him to his chest. He stood and faced the other vampire. “You can tell me how you got here and why later, Lawson.” Angel adjusted his precious burden carefully in his arms. “First I need to get this one home.” 

“Of course, Sire.” Lawson said joining Drusilla, who gave him a welcoming hug. They followed behind Angel as he made his way back through the tunnel. Xander remained where he'd been standing looking sad, worried and forlorn. 

Drusilla stopped and turned. “Are you coming, Kitten?”

Xander didn't need to be asked twice and quickly caught up. “Thanks.”

Buffy joined her watcher and Willow, who were watching the retreating vampires with curiosity. “What the hell is going on? Where are they going? Who is that? Angel?” She scowled when he ignored her cries. “Angel?!”


	9. Part Nine

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Comm: Taming the Muse #337 Vibrant  
 **Chapter:** Part 9  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the hellmouth but the results are not what Giles and the scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike's JoJo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Xander struggled to keep up with the punishing pace Angel set as he made his way across Sunnydale. He was grateful for Drusilla's constant checks to make sure he was still there. Finally arriving at their destination, the large vampire swept up the stairs to the large house and waited while Lawson took the proffered keys, opened the door and held it wide while his sire carried his precious burden inside. Xander peered around the interior of the large, comfortably decorated house with undisguised curiosity as he followed the others inside. 

But then he stopped, hesitating at the bottom of the stairs which led up to the second floor, unsure if he was welcome further inside to what was undoubtedly a more private, personal space. He watched the others file up the stairs with naked longing in his eyes. He'd only known Spike for a short time but had very quickly become attached to his new-found friend. Spike had always treated him kindly and with respect and never made him feel worthless. His friends couldn't even make those claims. Oh, he had no doubts that their cruelty was unintentional but it was still there all the same and it hurt. He longed to be able to follow to make sure Spike was going to be okay. Xander couldn't ever remember seeing so much blood covering a person and his stomach tightened in worry. 

Drusilla, who had been hovering at the rear of their odd parade, must have noticed his distress and she turned, once again, to beckon him. Xander felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders and was even able to giver her a tiny grin as he bounded up the stairs to catch up.

~*~

Angel paused outside the door to William's bedroom warring with himself. He felt torn between his demon's demands to have his injured childe close and his more practical side which logically pointed out how messy the clean up was bound to be which would delay getting William tucked up in his sire's bed where he belonged. The demon settled knowing the eventual outcome would be the same and his warring sides were both placing the utmost importance to the proper care of his gravely wounded childe.

Angel opened the door to William's room and settled the injured vampire on top of the bed which had been neatly made Angel noticed. For all of William's protests and his adaptation of Spike, he was still the same sweet thoughtful man he had always been. Angel ran a gentle, soothing hand over the planes of William's face and murmured words of comfort, calming his childe, who had winced in pain and had let out a small moan at the jostling.

Angel turned around, suddenly remembering the others in the room. “Lawson, head down to the kitchen and heat up plenty of blood.” Angel glanced at Xander briefly before adding, “make sure it's human.” Lawson nodded and slipped out of the room. 

Drusilla moved to hover on the other side of the bed and looked at Angel with eyes filled with worry. “You'll make him all better, won't you Daddy?”

“William will be fine Dru,” Angel reassured her with a steadfast determination to make his words true.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled sweetly. “I'll go make him something to help heal all his pretty wounds.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea”, Angel said, indulgently, relieved at the idea of her not being underfoot and yet still being able to help. 

Angel turned back to the bed as the door clicked softly shut behind her. With careful hands he began removing William's bloodstained clothes, being careful to avoid inflicting any more pain or injury.

“I want to help too. Is there something I can do?” Xander asked, bravely stepping forward and placing a hand on the bed near his friend.

Angel took a moment to admire the boy he had previously dismissed as inconsequential. He wondered now if maybe he'd been wrong. William seemed to like him at any rate so he decided to let him stay, for now. “There's a bathroom through there,” Angel said, indicating a door on the other side of the room, “there should be a basin and supplies under the sink.”

“I'm on it,” Xander called as he practically ran for the bathroom.

Angel shook his head in amazement and definitely decided he needed to reassess his feelings about Xander. Angel finished removing William's blood soaked shirt, hissing in a breath when he saw the long, ugly gash, which started from just under the arm and led down to the waist band of his jeans. Blood was still flowing sluggishly from the wound and Angel hoped that was the only source. William's skin was turning an alarming shade of grey from blood loss and Angel knew he couldn't afford to lose much more. 

Xander returned from the bathroom carefully balancing a large, steaming basin between his hands. He placed it on the floor next the the crouching Angel, who tested the temperature and was pleased to find it was perfect. Angel gratefully accepted the wash cloth from Xander's outstretched hand and dropped it in the basin. 

“Be right back,” Xander announced before leaving the room once more. 

Angel resumed his task of tenderly removing William's clothing and couldn't help smiling slightly when he discovered his childe still opted to forgo wearing any pants. Grabbing the now warm, wet cloth, he washed away the blood from his childe's body with soft strokes. Xander made repeated trips to the bathroom for fresh, clean water without complaint and William was soon clean of blood and gore. The worrying facts that William's limbs had flopped about without any attempt at movement the entire time or that he still hadn't made a sound since first being laid upon the bed was tempered by Angel's discovery that the large wound was the worst of his childe's injuries. 

Task finished and William's larger wounds bandaged, he once again, gently, tenderly lifted his childe into the safety of his arms and walked to his own room where he instructed Xander to turn down the bed covers. He settled William on the bed and tucked the heavy quilts around him. 

Lawson chose that moment to come in the still open door carrying a large tray filled with a carafe of blood and a large mug. He set his burden on the bed side table and helped his sire settle himself on the bed with his injured brother safely propped up against the strong chest. “Thank you, Sam.” Angel reached for the full mug and drained its contents quickly. 

Sam refilled it immediately. “Should I get more?”

“I'm going to need it,” Angel answered with a nod. “He's lost an awful lot of blood.”

Xander's mouth turned down in a frown and his eyes watched with curiosity as Sam headed to the kitchen once more.

“Something wrong?” Angel asked.

“Well, I- I...oh.” Xander stared in astonishment as Angel created a small wound in his own wrist and placed it against William's slack lips. After some encouragement, William began to feed, slowly drawing the powerful, healing blood from his sire. 

Angel smiled at the shocked look on Xander's face. “You look like you have a lot of questions. Have a seat,” Angel instructed, indicating the comfortable chair near the bed. He waited while the boy made himself comfortable. “You can ask your questions. Doesn't mean I'll answer them all but you can ask.”

Xander chewed absently on his lower lip while looking out the window at the stars. He finally seemed to collect himself and took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay but first, is Spike gonna to be all right?”

Angel was pleased to note the concern in the boy's voice and the way he slipped to the edge of his seat in anxiety. “He'll be fine. It will probably take the better part of a week, lots of rest and Sire's blood but he'll be fine.”

Xander sat back in his seat with a smile. “Thank you.”

Angel acknowledged that with a small nod of his head. “What else did you want to know?”

“Well... I noticed that everybody else uses the name Spike and you sometimes use it too but mostly you use William.”

Angel very gently settled William closer against his chest in a protective, proprietary way. “When I turned him, he was William or Will and to me he always will be. The name Spike came later.”

“So that was his name? From before, when he was human?”

“Yes.”

Xander seemed to contemplate that for a minute. “Why did he change it?”

“You'll need to ask William that,” Angel answered deciding that it was William's choice to tell or not. 

“Okay. Uhm, I noticed you said you turned Spike and in the library when you introduced him you said he was your childe but before you said Drusilla was his sire.”

Angel grinned and had to acknowledge that he had badly underestimated this boy in the past. “I'm William's sire,” he admitted.

“I don't understand. If you were his sire all along why didn't you say so?”

“I thought it would be easier. Make things less... complicated,” he offered with a regretful shrug of his shoulders.

“Buffy accused him of being a liar when he said you were his sire.”

Angel's demon sat up and took notice, practically preening with pleasure at the claim and growling with annoyance at Buffy's accusation. “She was wrong. He's mine.”

Just then, Sam reappeared carrying another tray but seeing his sire still hadn't finished the carafe he'd brought earlier, he placed it on top of a large chest of drawers near the entrance to he large attached bath. Angel eased his wrist from William's slack mouth, the injured childe having stopped his feeding while he'd been answering Xander's questions. He drank the contents of the carafe, replenishing his blood supply, and contemplated some of his own questions. “Lawson,” Angel began before changing his mind, “Sam, how did you get here? When did you get here?”

Sam leaned casually against the chair where Xander was seated. “I came with Spike and Dru,” he responded as if that explained everything.

Angel was puzzled. The last time he'd seen Sam was when he'd thrown him off the sub right before tossing Spike out right behind him. “With Spike and Dru?”

“You remember the last time we saw each other?”

Angel nodded, saddened at having treated this childe so badly. Siring him and then leaving him to fend for himself. To die or survive on his own. “I'm sorry for that. I- I shouldn't have abandoned you like that.”

Sam waved away his apology. “You were warring with the soul, you still are. Anyway, when we finally reached shore, Spike took me with him. We met up with Dru and I've been with them ever since. They taught me and cared for me. And Dru is so special. I didn't want to leave.” When Sam's eyes drifted to the vampire in his sire's arms they noticeably softened with affection and when the name Dru left his lips his voice gave away his love. 

“I'm glad you found them,” Angel said and he meant it. Angel was happy Spike and Dru had chosen to care for his childe when he, himself couldn't. 

Drusilla floated through the door in that delicate way she had of moving from place to place. “How is my Spike?”

“He'll be fine Dru.”

She bent over, setting a large, glass container on the table next to the tray. Her hand stroked delicately over the skin of Spike's forehead. Angel was relieved to see the colour had much improved even with just the one small feeding of Sire's blood. Angel wanted to get William to feed one more time before they rested for the day. “Sam, could you make sure Xander gets home safely?”

Xander lunged to his feet. “I'd rather stay... please?”

Angel nodded. “All right. Why don't you find him a room instead. The one on the other side of William's is free.” From the looks Dru and Sam were giving each other, Angel guessed Sam wouldn't be needing a room of his own. It was obvious Sam loved Dru as much as William adored her. Angel contemplated the pair, thinking they actually made a nice match. He was surprised to discover he was genuinely pleased that Sam had survived and had been with family all this time. Even his soul seemed content.

Xander smiled. “Thanks.”

“Goodnight Sire”

“Goodnight Daddy.”

Sam took Dru's hand when she wandered over his way and the three stepped into the hall, closing the door and leaving Angel and William alone.

Angel adjusted his position, cradling William's head in one large hand and bringing it to his throat where the chapped lips, which were normally so very soft and so very kissable, rested delicately against his skin. “Feed childe,” he coaxed as his other hand rubbed back and forth across the smooth patch of skin between William's shoulder blades. Angel felt William stir and the wetness of his tongue crept out to lap tentatively at the skin of Angel's neck. “That's it, childe, bite,” Angel encouraged. He was relieved to feel the sharp pinpricks of William's fangs and the slight draw of his blood leaving his body. William wasn't feeding heavily but it would be enough. He couldn't bear lose his vibrant, sexy, beautiful childe. His William with all his annoying habits and contradictions. A shy Victorian who chose to wear nothing under his clothes, who hid behind the bold, brash persona of Spike and loved with an unrivalled fierceness. 

Angel sighed in contentment. This is the way things should be. The way things were meant to be. Having his family around him. Holding this slim body in his arms. For the first time in a very long time, Angel felt complete and he was determined that no one would take this from him ever again.


	10. Part Ten

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** #339 Head Games  
 **Chapter:** Part 10  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the hellmouth but the results are not what Giles and the scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** This story is for Spike's Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Spike woke slowly, processing the various aches and pains throughout his body. He felt like he'd gone several rounds with a couple of Fyarl demons, but even so, he felt surprisingly content and comfortable. Opening his eyes he saw the expanse of a well muscled chest, each dip and curve as intimately familiar as his own. His head rested against the curve of the strong shoulder and Angel's arms encircled him in a firm, safe embrace. Angel's fingers stroked sleepily, lazily along Spike's hip under the covers and Spike felt a familiar stirring in his heart and body at the affectionate touches. 

Spike remembered the battle with the Bralweng and he could still detect the delicious flavour of his sire's blood in his mouth. The taste explained why he wasn't feeling worse and he felt confused that his sire had given his own blood to heal him rather than simply giving him some of his human stash. Not only had Sire taken the time to feed him but had also taken him to his bed. It wasn't the first time Angelus had treated him this way but the last time had been so very long ago. 

Spike had thought he'd remembered how it felt to be here in his sire's bed. He'd taken each precious memory and tucked it away safe where they could be taken out and savoured on those rare occasions when he could manage some time alone. When the pressures of taking care of his sister, of having to be a master when he still should have been a childe being cared for by his sire, when these things became too much, those memories were his escape. He'd thought he remembered each nuance and detail but he now realised they were but a pale imitation compared to what he was feeling now. All these years later and he never felt as safe as he did at this moment. 

He knew he should get up, leave the warmth and false safety before it became too late. But it was so very difficult to force his still aching limbs to move. Would it hurt that much to bask in this bed, in these feelings for just a little while? Let himself get lost in the warmth and love?

But, then, should he trust himself, or his sire, or would everything fall apart like it had so many times in the past? Snuggled up against Angel with one strong hand slowly stroking soothingly along his flank, it was hard to worry about all those things. Better to worry about the consequences and his broken heart later. Spike let out a contented little sigh and wriggled closer.

He felt the rumble of Angel's laugh before he even heard the sound. “You finished now?”

Spike debated if he should tell Angel to piss off but quickly discarded the idea in favour of ignoring him. He scowled when Angel laughed even harder before shifting his position and bringing Spike's lips to rest against the smooth skin of his neck. Spike could feel the vein under the thin barrier of his sire's skin and his fangs itched to drop.

“Feed childe,” Angel coaxed. “You still need to heal.”

Spike was smart enough to know Sire's blood would heal him faster than anything else so letting his face shift, he lapped delicately at his chosen spot before sliding in his fangs. The rich, powerful blood flooded his mouth and sent Spike's senses into overdrive. If he'd thought he'd forgotten what it felt like to be held by this vampire, he'd most definitely forgotten what it was like to drink from him. The feelings careened through his body and before he knew it, he found himself rubbing his rock hard erection against Angel's hip. Thankfully Spike's response was to be expected which saved him from any embarrassment. Angel pulled him closer, careful not to dislodge him and interrupt Spike's feeding. The movement left Spike partially draped over the larger body with Angel's hard cock lying beside his own. Angel's hand slipped around both their hard lengths, pressing them together and leisurely stroking. It didn't take long for Spike to come, slipping his fangs free and spurting over Angel's hand. Spike felt lazy and sated and watched with drowsy eyes as Angel lifted his hand to happily lap at the sticky wetness. 

“Good boy,” Angel purred.

Spike wanted to object to the term 'boy' but was too relaxed to bother, so he merely rolled over with a grunt. He felt Angel rise from the bed, let his eyes fall closed and snuggled deeper among the pillows. He distantly heard the shower come on in the other room and fleetingly wondered if he should take the opportunity to go back to his own room. 

Spike must have dozed off before coming to a decision because the next thing he was aware of was Angel's large hands stroking along his side. Spike hissed at the small twinge of pain when Angel pressed a little too hard at a tender spot. 

“Sorry.”

“'T's okay,” Spike responded sleepily. 

“You're healing up nicely,” Angel observed, pleased. “I need to take care of some business.”

“Right,” Spike said, rolling over to get out of the bed.

Angel stopped him with a stern look and a gentle hand. “And where do you think you're going?”

“Back to my room,” Spike explained.

Angel shook his head. “I don't think so. I want you to stay right here. You're still injured and I won't have you running around doing who knows what before you're ready.”

Spike scowled back. He was actually happy to stay right where he was but he didn't exactly want Angel to know that. “Got things to do myself ya know.”

Angel put his hands on his hips. “William, you **will** stay right here until I say otherwise and I won't listen to any of this nonsense.”

“But it's boring in here,” Spike complained, wincing when it came out sounding far more whiny than he'd intended.

“I've got just the thing.”

Spike could only watch with amazement as Angel left the room with a big smile on his face. Spike couldn't recall the last time he'd seen his sire so happy. The elder vampire soon returned with a rumpled Xander in tow. 

“There,” Angel said merrily, “now you have some company.” He turned to Xander. “Be sure he stays put. I'll have some things sent up as soon as I can make arrangements. In the meantime, there are some books over there and I think there might be some cards in the bedside table.” Angel opened the bedroom door but stopped and turned when he was halfway into the hallway. “And remember, stay put.”

Xander shrugged and joined Spike on the bed. “Yeah, okay,” he said.

~*~

Angel sighed when he heard the knock on the door just as he hung up the phone. He rubbed at his forehead, pushed back the desk chair and made his way to the front door.

“Buffy?” Angel questioned, not believing she had actually had the nerve to come to his house after what she had done.

Buffy smiled brightly and brushed her way past him and into the house, looking around the rooms with curiosity. “I've missed you. Why didn't you tell me you were moving? I mean you did it for me...didn't you?” She paused in her examination of his new home to finally, actually look at him. “Angel? What's wrong?”

Angel shook his head in disbelief. “What's wrong? What's wrong? You actually have to ask? You try to kill William, my childe, Buffy and you actually have to ask that? What? Don't think you did anything wrong?”

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. “First of all, you said he was Drusilla's childe and second I wasn't anywhere near him. It isn't my fault if he got sloppy.” 

Angel glowered back, starting to get angry. “That's even lower than I thought you could ever go. He's mine Buffy and no one, no one hurts him. I saw what you did. I saw you let that Bralweng get by you and you stood there and watched.”

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock before she composed herself. “Angel, please, he's done something to you, played some kind of head game. He must have...you're not acting like yourself at all.”

“I'm not acting like you want me to you mean,” Angel growled.

Buffy looked genuinely puzzled now. “But, but I saw you both... together. That can't be right. It can't. You love me! I know you do. I know it.”

Buffy stepped closer and slipped her arms around him. Angel shivered in distaste and gently but firmly removed her arms and pushed her back a step. “Buffy please, you need to listen to me.” She opened her mouth to say something. No doubt another objection. “NO!” Angel insisted. “You always make everything about you. Well this isn't about you it's about me and who and what I want.” 

Buffy stepped back and put her hands on her hips. “And who do you want Angel?”

“I want William,” Angel responded quietly. “I want my childe. I love him.” Buffy turned away her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I'm sorry,” Angel said, putting a hand on her shoulder only to be shrugged away.

“I can't believe you would actually choose that, that thing over me,” she spat, turning, her eyes blazing with anger. “He's a monster.”

“So am I. So you can believe me when I tell you that if you or anyone else ever tries to hurt him again, they will pay and pay dearly,” Angel challenged. “No one hurts what's mine.”

Buffy backed away, shaking her head in denial. “I-I don't think I want to be here. I don't think we can be together any more Angel. I'm sorry.” She turned and left the house, nearly stumbling in her haste, slamming the door behind her. 

Angel just watched her go, staring in dumbfounded disbelief that she had actually managed to make it all about her. Again.

~*~

Xander had flopped on the bed so he was lying on his belly and he let his feet swing aimlessly in the air. “So what do you want to do?”

Spike propped himself up on some pillows and watched his odd friend. “Have you been here all night?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Xander answered, ducking his head and hiding behind his hair.

Spike smiled. “Thanks.”

Xander looked back up with a grin. “It was nothing.”

“Was more than that...” Spike trailed off distractedly.

“What is it?” Xander asked. “What's wrong?”

“That slayer is here.” Spike said getting out of the bed.

Xander squeaked, blushed and slapped a hand over his eyes. “Naked!”

Spike laughed and grabbed the robe Angel had left slung over a nearby chair. It was too big but it would do for now. “I'm all decent now. You can look.”

Xander peeped between his fingers then let his hand drop. “What are you doin'? Where are ya going?”

Spike cracked the door open and looked out. “I'm gonna listen. You comin?”

“But Angel said-”

“Don't care. I don't trust her. Now I'm going. You coming or not?”

Xander shrugged and followed Spike out the door. They crept quietly down the hall and knelt, peering through the railing at the top of the stairs. They could both easily hear Angel and Buffy talking in the entryway below them.

Spike blinked away the wetness which pooled in his eyes when Angel made his declaration. He refused to cry like some silly bint just because his sire said he loved him.

“You okay,” Xander whispered.

Spike nodded. He felt more than okay. Overwhelmed was more like it. He never, ever thought his sire would choose him over the slayer. Hearing his sire say those words out loud suddenly banished a lot of his fears and insecurities. Without thinking he impulsively reached out and pulled the shocked Xander into a hug.


	11. Part Eleven

**Title:** A Sire's Call  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #340 Kiln  
 **Chapter:** Book 1 Part 11  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel calls his childer to the hellmouth but the results are not what Giles or the Scooby gang had anticipated  
 **A/N:** I've decided to make this a trilogy of sorts or three books (since I already used parts instead of chapters) This is the final part of Book 1 and Book 2 will be started either next week or the week after. This story is for Spike's Jojo who keeps my muse in shiny trinkets. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=ASiresCall.png)

Xander sat contentedly munching his fries after already inhaling his burger with such startling speed that Spike had raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“What did the poor defenceless burger ever do to you, Pet?”

Xander blushed, embarrassed. “With everything that happened, I kinda missed dinner last night.”

“And breakfast this morning?” Spike asked, scowling when Xander nodded. “Angel tends to forget about human needs an' such. You remind him or tell me or one of the others, ya hear?”

“But I wasn't really very hungry anyway.”

Spike laughed. “Tell that to the burger you just demolished in record time. So, promise?”

Xander raised a hand in the Boy Scout salute. “I promise.”

Spike cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. “You actually a Boy Scout then?” It was Xander's turn to laugh. “And what's so funny?”

“I was a Scout when I was little but how on earth do you know the salute. I doubt you were ever a Scout,” Xander replied selecting a new card and discarding the three of clubs.

Spike shrugged and picked up Xander's discarded three. “I study things and I like to read. Makes for some pretty interesting bits of information floating around in me head.” Spike smiled winningly and put down his cards. “And I'm out.”

“Argh,” Xander moaned throwing down the rest of his cards and flopping backwards on the bed. “I give up.”

“Fancy a bit of telly then? Think Angel's got some half decent DVDs stashed downstairs somewhere.”

Xander sat up abruptly and pointed a finger at Spike. “Oh, no. No, no, no. That would involve leaving the room which would be bad.”

“Already left once,” Spike reasoned.

“Exactly,” Xander declared triumphantly. “Growing up on the hellmouth I learned not to push my luck. So we are staying right here.” Xander watched as Spike's eyes got big and round and his lower lip slid out in a pout. God he's gorgeous. “And stop doing that. It's not gonna work, nuh uh. No way, pal. Angel said stay and we are staying.”

“Fine. You're worse than my sire,” Spike complained good-naturedly. “I hope whatever he's got lined up to be delivered arrives before I die of boredom.”

“Hate to be the one to point out the obvious but you're kinda already with the not alive thing.”

“Ha, bloody, ha,” Spike grumbled, getting up from the bed. He started rummaging through the cabinet next to the bookshelf. “Gotta be something to do in here.

Xander admired the way Spike's muscles moved under the black tee he'd thrown on and the pale, white, perfect bit of skin he could see as it rode up just a little. Xander sighed dreamily remembering what it felt like to have those muscular arms wrapped around him. How the firm chest felt nestled close up to his own. His cock twitched and he slid a hand down to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. He recalled other times his body had reacted in much the same way when he'd been hanging out with Jesse. At the time he'd been mortified, not entirely sure what had been happening or what Jesse's reaction would be if he knew. Now, he was still embarrassed but at least he understood it was normal to be attracted to other guys. Xander briefly wondered if Spike, who was so strong and drop dead gorgeous, could possibly be interested in a total loser like himself. He shook his head in disgust. He would never stand a chance with someone like Spike. Nope. Not in a million years. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view though.

Xander's blissful contemplation of said view was interrupted by a quick rap on the door before it opened to reveal Angel and a very sheepish looking Willow.

“Wills?” Xander asked in disbelief, hopping from the bed and crossing the room.

Spike pulled his head out of the cupboard to acknowledge the budding witch and his sire. “Angel. Red. What brings you here?”

“I-I,” Willow stammered shakily.

Angel slid a supportive arm around her shoulders. “She phoned earlier and asked if she could come over to see Xander.” He placed his other hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. “It will be fine. I'll be right downstairs.”

Willow nodded and Angel gave a curt nod to the others before he slipped back out and down the stairs.

“So,” Xander said awkwardly, not sure how he felt about Willow being here. Not after what she'd done, or rather what he'd thought she'd done.

Willow found the floor extremely interesting. “Hi,” she mumbled, giving them a little wave.

“Look,” Spike said into the strained silence, “I think it might be better if you took her back to your room.

Xander nodded his thanks and grasping Willow's hand, he led her from the room and down the hall a short distance. 

“You have your own room?” 

Xander finished closing the door and gestured to the two chairs in one corner of the room. “Not like my parents are gonna notice if I'm missing, is it?”

Willow's face crumpled as she sank heavily down on one of the seats. “Oh, Xander, I'd notice and I'm trying to understand your new friendship with Spike. It's just-”

“Are you? Are you really? 'Cause I'm really not all that sure that you are.”

Willow bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. “I-I'm so, so sorry. Buffy was so sure that you were in danger and I... I don't know what I was thinking.”

Xander's heart melted. He never could resist Willow's tears and he knew firsthand how convincing Buffy could be when she wanted something. “It's okay, Wills.”

“Aren't you mad?” she sniffled, searching in her bag, presumably for a tissue.

“How could I be mad? You only did it because you were worried about me. It's kinda sweet in a weird, twisted sort of way.”

Willow looked up, tissue in hand and her expression clearly showing her distress. “B-but that's just it,” she said, “it wasn't only that. I was jealous too. He's so much more powerful than me and Mr Giles thought he was so wonderful. Goddess, I'm so ashamed. I feel so awful. I really thought I was doing the right thing but now I know how wrong I was. I'm so sorry Xan.”

“Don't think it's only me you need to apologise to.”

Willow's breathing quickened. “Oh, I don't know if I could. I mean after what I did.”

“I think you might be surprised,” Xander reassured his friend. “Spike's a pretty good guy once you get to know him.”

“What do I do? What do I say?”

“You say you're sorry.”

~*~

Xander stood with Spike and Willow at the front door. Angel had finally allowed Spike out of the room when he promised to be careful. Xander smiled as he remembered how much Spike had reminded him of a scolded child. Xander shrugged and wondered if that was exactly what he had been. Xander decided to ask Spike about it later.

“Spike,” Willow said, turning at the door. “I still can't believe now nice you're being about the whole thing.”

Spike's mouth tilted up in a small smile. “It's okay. You're easy to forgive. That slayer on the other hand...”

“I get it,” Willow said returning his smile.

“Are you sure you can't stay a while?” Xander asked, hopefully.

“Thanks, but no. I've been taking a ceramics class at school for some extra credit and I _really_ need to get my project in the kiln before tomorrow.”

“I'll see you tomorrow though?”

“You betcha,” she responded, giving Xander a hug and skipping down the steps. “And after school you can even walk me back here. You know I wouldn't want to miss my very first lesson.” 

“And don't be late,” Spike shouted to her retreating form. 

She turned and waved. “I won't.”

Xander leaned his back against the closed door and observed his friend. “Thank you.”

Spike raised an eyebrow. “For?”

“You did that for me... didn't you?”

Spike laughed. “Keep saying you're the smart one. Don't know why you keep denying it. Damned observant you are. So yeah, I mostly did it for you. She's your mate so she can't be all bad, yeah?”

“Didn't have to offer to teach her to use her magic too.”

“That was a little more selfish on my part. She's got a lot of power in her that one. I'd rather she learns how to use it properly and the consequences when she doesn't.”

“Still. It was-”

Spike slapped a hand over his mouth. “Don't say it. I'm a Master vampire. Evil to the core. Would kill you as soon as look at ya.”

Xander grinned under Spike's hand and nodded his head. In his heart, he didn't believe a word of it.

~*~

Spike nestled comfortably against his sire's side. He'd put up a token protest about not wanting to continue sleeping in his sire's bed but gave in easily when Angel scowled and pointed a stern finger in the direction of his room. He'd already fed and was enjoying the sated feeling that came with a combination of Sire's blood and a mutual wank. His body was still warm and he could feel pleasant little aftershocks.

Angel's voice intruded on his peaceful, dreamlike state. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Hmm.”

“I've come to a decision.”

“About?”

“I've enjoyed spending time with you again. And Sam and Dru. I'd like to you to stay with me.”

Spike leaned up to look at his sire's face. “All of us?”

“Yeah,” Angel confirmed. “All of us together. I know you're a Master in your own right but do you think...”

Spike's irritation rose. “Are you askin' Sire?”

Angel turned and their eyes met and held for a long moment. Angel finally smiled. “No. I'm telling you childe. You're mine and I take care of what's mine.”

“Sire,” Spike whispered, leaning up and kissing Angel softly. “Where? Here?”

Angel shook his head. “No. I think it would be better to put some distance between us, the slayer and the hellmouth.”

“Won't argue with that.”

“Won't argue at all Childe,” Angel said, smacking Spike firmly on his ass.

“Hey,” Spike objected. “Injured here!”

“Not too injured to leave the room when I specifically told you to stay put. I think a punishment might be in order.” Angel stroked a hand low over his childe's firm abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and the trail of fine hairs which led down to his lengthening cock. 

Spike felt heat pooling in his groin and wriggled shamelessly against Angel's side. “Oh, I've been bad, Sire. Very bad.

Angel grasped Spike's wrists and brought his hands up the the headboard. “Hang on,” he instructed, “and don't let go.”

The headboard was one of those metal ones with swirls and loops and Spike curled his fingers around one of the curving tubes of metal. He gasped when Angel bit gently at his neck, right over his claiming mark, sending a jolt of arousal through his body. Angel chuckled and moved lower to lick at one pink nipple before moving over and licking at the other. Spike panted and lifted his hips to rub his hardened length on the muscles his sire's stomach. 

“Behave Childe,” Angel scolded, pinching a nipple hard enough to bruise.

Spike gasped and writhed in pleasure. The pain felt like it went straight to his cock which twitched and dribbled a bead of fluid from the tip. Part of him wanted this to last and the other part which had missed and longed for this for so long wanted his sire to hurry. “Please, Sire. Been so long.”

Angel smiled indulgently. “It has been a long time and you are still injured.” Spike nodded his head quickly in agreement. “I suppose I could...” Angel trailed off to lick and nibble his way down Spike's chest.

Spike grit his teeth and clenched his fingers harder to keep them from tangling in his sire's hair and taking what he wanted. Spike wanted to scream in frustration when Angel bypassed his leaking erection and moved lower. He nearly flew off the bed when Angel's wet tongue lapped at the tender, sensitive skin behind his balls. Spike spread his legs and lifted his hips, silently asking for more.

Angel shifted and Spike felt a slick finger circling his twitching, delicate hole. It felt so good. He wanted nothing more than to feel his sire stretching him, filling him up. “Please. Sire.”

“Shhh, Childe,” Angel soothed. “I won't make you wait.”

Spike knew it would hurt a bit but he didn't care. He nearly sobbed with relief when his sire loomed over him and he could feel his sire's cock at his barely prepared entrance. Spike pushed back as Angel pushed forward and they both groaned as Angel's length slid inside. Angel's cock felt incredibly huge and Spike panted and tried to relax. He gasped when Angel shifted and the movement sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body. “Yes,” he gasped. Spike wrapped his legs around his Sire's waist. “Move,” he ground out. “Move.”

Angel chuckled. “Pushy Childe, he scolded, but Spike didn't care because he started moving. Long slow strokes out and then slamming back inside to ram against his prostate and send those sparks of pleasure zinging through his body again and again.

Spike felt like he was flying. Sex with his sire had always been incredible and he knew he was close. So close. Spike felt a hand cradle his head and guide his mouth to Angel's neck even as he felt his sire's fangs prick lightly at his own skin. 

They both struck at the same time and Spike's orgasm roared through him as rich, heady Sire's blood splashed across his tongue. His dead seed pulsed out of his body in time with the draw of the blood at his neck. He could feel the the throb of Angel's orgasm deep in his ass and he felt a completeness he'd not felt in far too long.

As he came back down, Spike lazily, contently lapped at the small punctures on Angel's neck, feeling Angel doing the same. The haze of orgasm still making him feel euphoric, he flopped boneless to the bed when Angel removed his supporting arms. He heard Angel leave the room and water running in the bathroom. The bed dipped with Angel's weight when he returned and Spike felt a soft, moist cloth swipe over his groin and stomach. Spike smiled happily, drifting placidly off to sleep as Angel climbed back in the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

~*~

Xander looked around the room with a puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't quite able to comprehend what Angel was saying. “What do you mean you're leaving?”

“I'm sorry Xander but it's better this way.”

Xander couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like a good idea to him at all. “Better for who?”

Spike placed a hand on his arm. “Hey, it'll be okay.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“We have to, Kitten,” Drusilla said from her perch on Sam's lap.

Xander's chest felt tight and a desperation to not be left behind swept through him. “Then take me with you!”

“Xander,” Angel said, getting his attention. “You need to finish school.”

Xander felt tears starting to form in his eyes and tried frantically, uselessly to blink them away. He couldn't keep his voice from cracking. “Please...”

“Let me talk to him,” Spike said and waited until Angel and the others had left the room before kneeling on the floor in front of Xander and taking his hands. “Xander, love, look at me. Please. You don't have much longer till you finish and as soon as you graduate, I'll come and get you myself.” 

“What about Willow?” Xander questioned. “You promised to teach her magic.”

“And I will. Sire's got this big hotel he's owned for ages so there's plenty of room. You can both stay for weekends and such.”

Xander felt a stirring of hope. “Really?”

“I keep my promises Xan.”

“When are you leaving?

“Tonight. Soon as the sun sets.”

“So soon?” Xander asked, his happiness at being able to still spend time with Spike fading with the knowledge of how soon Spike was leaving.

“Angel thinks the sooner we're away from the slayer and the hellmouth, the better.”

Xander studied the handsome face in front of him. “So this is goodbye?”

“Only for a little while. C'mon. Time for you to get goin',” Spike said, standing and leading him to the door. “You've got school and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Spike?”

“Yeah?”

“I'll see you at the weekend?” Xander asked, still needing reassurance.

Spike nodded. “Have your things ready and I'll pick you up from school on Friday.”

“Okay,” Xander smiled and let himself fall into those clear sky blue eyes. He boldly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Spike's lips. Xander's stomach did a somersault and he tingled all the way to this toes when Spike kissed him back. He pulled away not caring that he undoubtedly had a huge silly grin on his face. “Bye Spike,” he said, turning and sprinting for home.

“Bye, love.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea? He's only a human boy, Spike.”

“I know Sam. I know.”

End of Book 1 ~ Book 2 - A Sire's Love picks up our tale in LA


End file.
